cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cosmo a Planta
thumb Heroes, Females, Cosmo's species Conteúdo http://pt.sonictails22.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmo# ocultar#Cosmo ##Cosmo ##Appearances ###First appearance ##Real-world designer(s) ###Creator (real-world) ###Appearances in other media ###English voice actor(s) ###Japanese voice actor(s) ###Other language voice actor(s) ##Biographical overview ###Age ###Birthplace ###Relatives ###Nickname ###Species ##Physical description ###Gender ###Height ###Weight ###Hair ###Skin ###Eyes ##Alignment and character traits ###Alignment ###Likes ###Dislikes ##Powers and abilities ###Skills ##Contents ##HistoryEditar ###AnimeEditar ####PastEditar ####Metarex SagaEditar ##PersonalityEditar ##Powers and abilitiesEditar ##WeaknessesEditar ##RelationshipsEditar ###FamilyEditar ####EarthiaEditar ####GalaxinaEditar ###Miles "Tails" ProwerEditar ###Knuckles the Echidna Editar ###Christopher Thorndyke Editar ###Friends/alliesEditar ###EnemiesEditar ##TriviaEditar =Cosmo= English EDITAR COMPARTILHAR---- CosmoEditar [1]Cosmo AppearancesEditar First appearanceEditar "A Cosmic Call" Real-world designer(s)Editar Creator (real-world)Editar Sonic Team Appearances in other mediaEditar A Casa do Mickey Mouse Minnie´s and Cream´s Bow-Toons Sonic e os Superpilotos Mickey e os Superpilotos Versão de MinnieSonic28 Sonic e os Amigos Voice actor(s) English voice actor(s)Editar Amy Birnbaum (2005-2016) Kimiko Glenn (2016-present e Sonic, Tails, Knuckles: The Three Musketeers) Nika Futterman (Sonic e os Superpilotos) Japanese voice actor(s)Editar Etsuko Kozakura Other language voice actor(s)Editar *Anita Sajnóg (Poland) *Marie Lenoir (France) *Kathrin Gaube (German) Biographical overviewEditar AgeEditar 8 (deceased) BirthplaceEditar Space Colony RelativesEditar *Galaxina (sister) *Earthia (mother) *Lucas (father) NicknameEditar *White Seed *Plant girl SpeciesEditar Cosmo's species Physical descriptionEditar GenderEditar Female HeightEditar 90 cm (3' 0")[1] WeightEditar 15 kg (33 lb.)[1] HairEditar Green SkinEditar Pale peach EyesEditar Blue Alignment and character traitsEditar AlignmentEditar Good LikesEditar *Miles "Tails" Prower *Basking in the sun[1] *Her clan *Her friends *World peace *Flowers and other plants DislikesEditar *World danger *Violence *Metarex[1] Powers and abilitiesEditar SkillsEditar *Empathic connection with plant life *Ability to unlock the power of a Planet Egg *Able to control plants *Healing seeds *Force field Cosmo (コスモ Kosumo?) is a main character from the anime series Sonic X. She is a female child of a plant-like alien specieswhose homeworld was destroyed by the villainous Metarex, who, in the years that followed, left Cosmo as the sole survivor of her kind. To thwart the Metarex's ambitions for universal dominance, Cosmo joined Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies in their war against the Metarex, eventually becoming a love interest for Miles "Tails" Prower. In the end however, she sacrificed herself to defeat the Metarex for good. ContentsEditar http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmo# hide#History ##Anime ###Past ###Metarex Saga #Personality #Powers and abilities #Weaknesses #Relationships ##Family ###Earthia ###Galaxina ##Miles "Tails" Prower ##Knuckles the Echidna ##Christopher Thorndyke ##Friends/allies ##Enemies #Trivia #References HistoryEditarEditar AnimeEditarEditar PastEditarEditar Cosmo's former home world was destroyed by the Metarex before she was born, and she was instead raised on a space colony. She lived peacefully there until the Metarex came and began to destroy her new home, including her family (which included her mother, Earthia). As Cosmo was escaping, the Metarex planted a tracking device on her. Cosmo also had a device inside her brain, which when activated, allowed the Metarex to hear and see everything that she did, allowing them to always be one step ahead of their enemies. Metarex SagaEditarEditar After the attack, Cosmo escaped into a ship and arrived on Sonic's planet. Tails, Cream and Amy were the first to find her and they questioned her arrival. Cosmo told them that she was looking for the "legendary hero that can use the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic the Hedgehog." She refused to tell them any more. Later, while in Tails' jet, the X-Tornado, she spotted Sonic and hopped out to greet him. Cosmo pleaded for Sonic to help her. Sonic agreed to help her and he, Cosmo, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Christopher Thorndyke, who recently arrived on Sonic's world, began traveling through the universe in Tails' new space ship, the Blue Typhoon in search of the Chaos Emeralds which Sonic scattered through the universe during his first battle with Dark Oak, leader of the Metarex. Later in the series, Shadow raided the Blue Typhoon and attempted to kill Cosmo, as he believed her to be a spy for the Metarex, but Cosmo's friends managed to keep her safe, especially Tails, who endeavored to keep her safe, to the point of almost being knocked unconscious. Before Shadow could do Cosmo any harm, a Metarex broke in and interrupted the fighting. Dark Oak called Cosmo "White Seed" and praised her for completing her mission. Cosmo then remembered that before she escaped from her space colony, the Metarex were planning to use her as a spy. Chris and Tails managed to locate an invisible signal and found that it was attached to her brain; if they removed it, Cosmo's hearing and sight may have been lost in the process, rendering her deaf and blind, possibly permanently. In the English version, Knuckles said that it would have been best to do that, but Tails refused to harm Cosmo. In the Japanese version, however, Knuckles yelled at Tails that there had to be a way to remove it without hurting Cosmo, to which Tails yelled back that he had no idea how to do both, assuming it was possible. Later, in the English version, Cosmo learned that she could hear the Metarex in her head and fell into deeper despair. While she was disheartened, Chris told Sonic that he now understood why Cosmo was able to understand the Metarex language. In episode 74, Cosmo tried to run away but was stopped by Tails. Their friends then showed up and said they were determined to defeat Dark Oak instead of risking Cosmo's hearing and sight. In episode 77, Cosmo sacrificed herself by fusing herself with the Dark Oak planet to make it weaker so that Tails, Super Sonic, and Super Shadow could destroy it and save the universe. At first, Tails refused to, but Cosmo convinced him that it was the only way to save the galaxy. Tails trusted Cosmo and ended up shooting her (while yelling that he loved her while doing so in the Japanese version) with the Sonic Power Cannon, causing her to be killed in the process (in the ending credits, she says to Tails that she loves him, while in the dub she says she'll never forget him). According to the Japanese version, in an attempt to rescue Cosmo from death, Super Sonic and Super Shadow used Chaos Regeneration, but all they managed to produce was a small seed. (However, in the English version, Chaos Regeneration is not used and Cosmo implies that the seed is her child.) In So Long Sonic, when Sonic arrived back on board the Blue Typhoon, he handed the seed to Tails, who collapsed with grief as he realized that Sonic was unable to save Cosmo. In the very end of the series, the seed, which Tails has planted in a pot, begins to sprout. PersonalityEditarEditar Cosmo is kind and gentle, though she often feels guilt because she was unable to save anyone from her home planet ever since the destruction of the Metarex. She also seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. Cosmo also dislikes violence, but acknowledges that fighting is sometimes a necessity, although she herself is unable to fight. Cosmo can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful; she also has a penchant of getting into trouble. Powers and abilitiesEditarEditar Cosmo does have a few abilities, being a plant herself, such as having the ability to empathize with plants, trees, or the planet and determine their state of life. Cosmo can jump high and gently float down with the aid of her skirt. She also appears to be able to unlock the power of a Planet Egg, as demonstrated in episode 58, where she caused the Planet Egg to activate and grow vines that entangled Dr. Eggman's machines, but also her friends and herself due to her lack of control over the vines. In episode 59, Cosmo has demonstrated some sort of agility as shown when the Chaotix were about to leave and kidnap Cream with a sack, she quickly rolled next to Cream letting herself get captured along with Cream and later on when Vector and Cosmo get into a fight, she is able to avoid his attacks with speed. She also shows heavy endurance as she is able to recover from powerful attacks quickly as seen in episode 58 where she quickly arrived back to attack a Metarex with fruits after being sent flying into the air by a heavy branch shaped like a club. She is able to read and decipher the Metarex language (most likely given to her when the Metarex implanted the signal while she attempted to escape) When Cosmo is in her transformed state, she is able to turn into a tree and weaken other planets. WeaknessesEditarEditar Cosmo's weaknesses include being physically weak and acting a little clumsy. She has trouble carrying heavy objects but can use certain objects as defense. Cosmo also tends to get into trouble easily. She also might have air sickness as in episode 53, when Tails was flying high above Angel Island, she was shown to be very dizzy and in episode 63, when Amy was trying to catch up to Sonic, she sped up her ship but Cosmo wasn't feeling well so Amy held back. RelationshipsEditarEditar FamilyEditarEditar EarthiaEditarEditar Earthia is Cosmo's mother, who is the leader of the Green Planet council. She decides to leave the planet when it becomes too dangerous, but is later killed after the Metarex board her refugee ship. During episode 78, she appears to Dark Oak—now returned to his form as Lucas—and speaks with him, telling him that thanks to Cosmo they now have 'another chance' together; however this dialogue appears only in the dubbed version. This has brought about suspicion that they were previously in love. It also brings the possibility that Cosmo's race will regenerate, though this is unlikely. GalaxinaEditarEditar [2]Cosmo and Galaxina Galaxina is Cosmo's older sister. She worries a great deal about Cosmo and their mother, Earthia. She is very smart, sophisticated, and down-to-earth, the opposite of the dreamy Cosmo. She appears to perhaps be the eldest—or most authoritative—of the family who are shown in the beginning of Episode 77, while Cosmo is an 'infant'. She seems to look more like Earthia than the others. She also is one of the few to have a daisy on top of her head rather than two rose buds on the sides of her head. In the original Japanese version, she and the others on the ship had no official names in the show. In the original Japanese version, Galaxina has no name; she was referred to as one-sama ("big sister") by other members of her clan. Miles "Tails" ProwerEditarEditar [3]Tails watching the moon alongside Cosmo. Cosmo became good friends with Sonic and friends, but most particularly with Miles "Tails" Prower. The two of them ended up alone on a mission together at one point when Tails got hurt, Cosmo stitched his bruise and Tails blushes in return. Later on, when the Blue Typhoon meets the Chaotix for the second time; in return for Tails repairing the Chaotix's space ship, the Chaotix could already tell that Tails is starting to have an affection for Cosmo so the trio tried plans to join the two together in love. Although those plans failed, Tails and Cosmo's relationship seemed to be getting stronger, even to the point of Tails saying "Cosmo, you're so beautiful" but didn't have the courage to completely say it and Cosmo misheard it, thinking about something else. Their love for each other is confirmed in the episode "The Planet of Misfortune" when the Blue Typhoon lands at an alien planet. There, Cream inquires about Cosmo's future and the fortune teller states that there is romance in her future, he also says it is strange since "plants and animals do not usually get along," which foreshadows future events throughout the series between Cosmo and Tails. Although Amy has set-up a trap to lure Sonic into the lake, Tails and Cosmo accidentally trigger it themselves, leaving the duo in love for each other while watching the moon, much to Amy's disgrace. Tails later protected Cosmo when Shadow targeted her for assassination. Tails continued trying to stop Shadow even when he was very badly injured by him. In episode 77, Cosmo plants herself on Dark Oak (in her metamorphosis form) to immobilize him, telling the heroes to fire the Sonic Driver/Power Cannon at Dark Oak, however, this would also kill her, much to everyone's dismay, especially Tails'. In the Japanese version, when it's up to him to fire the Cannon, Tails was extremely hesitant to do so, but with the help of Eggman's reassurance, Tails screamed "I love you, Cosmo!" just before he fired the Sonic Driver towards her and Dark Oak, and although in the English version he never bluntly used those words, it is strongly implied throughout the episode that Tails simply didn't have the courage, even at the end, to admit that he loved her. Cosmo admitted in the Japanese version that she will always love Tails before dying, while in the English version she said that will never forget him. Knuckles the Echidna EditarEditar [4]Cosmo talking with Knuckles. Knuckles and Cosmo are seen having some few interactions. Though Knuckles did not trust her at first, he develops a warm, friendly attitude towards Cosmo later on. They usually get along well, but Cosmo still joins the others in mocking him. However, Knuckles is generally protective towards Cosmo, and cares about her well-being. Christopher Thorndyke EditarEditar [5]Cosmo and Chris. Chris is a friend of Cosmo as well, they get along pretty well. Cosmo starts to look up to Chris after he nearly succeeded in rescuing her from Black Narcissus during which time Chris tells Cosmo that she reminds him a lot of himself before he met Sonic. Like the others, Chris is greatly saddened when Cosmo sacrifices herself to save the Galaxy. Friends/alliesEditarEditar *Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and love interest) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose (best friend) *Knuckles the Echidna (close friend) *Cream the Rabbit (best friend) *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Vanilla the Rabbit *Christopher Thorndyke (close friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat EnemiesEditarEditar *Metarex *Dr. Eggman *Bocoe *Decoe *Bokkun TriviaEditarEditar *Cosmo's face somewhat resembles Lumina Flowlight. **However, her hair somewhat resembles Lumina's other half, Void. *As shown in Episode 59 of Sonic X, when the Chaotix attempted boarding the Blue Typhoon, everyone attacked them, mistaking them for Metarex, Cosmo included. Some highly doubt that Cosmo would attack a Metarex head on like that and think she was made to do that just because of the episode's plot, although it was probably just for humor. *Though Cosmo has not appeared as a major character in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X_(comic_series) Sonic X comics], she has two cameos: in the issue #5, when Chuck Thorndyke talks about possibilities of extraterrestrial life and in the issue #21, where a toy in her likeness can be seen at the top of the cover. *Cosmo's family's names are derived from astronomical terms (Cosmos, Galaxy, Earth, etc). Categoria:Sonic o Ouriço